paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups at Rainbow six Siege
This is the 5th game-story of venz412 Characters * Six * Glaz * Pulse * Paw Patrol show characters Story The Start of the Siege= Article 5 It all begins at the Adventure Bay University. a terrorist group goes outside and used chemical weapons to kill everything inside and they plant a bomb at the Principals office and at the Science lab. The Paw Patrol went to the scene but they were outgunned. the paw patrol wear their military attire and Gas mask Ryder called help. Glaz and Pulse entered the scene. they eliminate the terrorists. Glaz tells Chase, Zuma, Skye to plant the defuser on the Principal's office. then Pulse will plant the defuser on the Science lab. it was well defended. Chase eliminates the Enemies and plants the defuser. Pulse eliminates all enemies and plants the defuser. They defended it for at least 3 minutes. they successfully defused the Bomb and Glaz said "Everyone, Rally at the medi-tent" when they arrive at the medi-tent they were disinfected and Glaz said to the Paw Patrol "In truth, I am an operative of the Spetznaz. we were sent by Six. Pulse here is a biometrics expert of the FBI." the Paw Patrol is shocked to see that they are and now Pulse said "I think you need to participate this conflict against the white masks. According to my recent sources now the Mayors Goodway and Humdinger are now held hostage at a mansion not far from here. I will ask six that the Paw Patrol shall allied the Team Rainbow." Pulse goes outside to call Six using his Pup-Tag. Meanwhile Ryder asked Glaz that how shall they rescue the mayors. Glaz tells them that they need to find the mayor at the House east from their encampment. Ryder sends Chase, Skye, Marshall and himself to lead the rescue. Simulation When the four arrive Ryder asks them where did they enter. Chase said that he will scout the area using his drone to locate the mayors. Skye suggested that they will enter the Backyard. they agree and proceed to the operation. Chase sees Mayor goodway at the Kid's Room while Mayor Humdinger is at the Personal Office. his Drone is spotted by Tachanka and destroyed it. Ryder and his Team will assault the forward to rescue the mayor. Chase sees Ash firing towards him. Chase uses his MP8 to disable Ash. Ash fell to the ground playing dead, Skye is approaching towards the second floor She sees Valkyrie's Spy cam. She disabled it and locates Valkyrie. She uses her UMP45 to disable Valkyrie. Marshall is trying to rescue Mayor Humdinger but he was defended by Blackbeard, Pulse and Buck. Marshall Spread his fire and eliminates the three rescuing the Mayor and reports to Ryder that he was on his way Outside the house. Ryder approaches Mayor goodway but he was stopped by Rocky's trap and he was suronded by Rubble, Zuma and Tracker. Just as then He said "Operator help!" Skye and Chase pinned the three down and Marshall fires his stim pup pistol. they successfully rescued the mayor and as they went outside the house. Mayor Humdinger said "Thanks, Paw Patrol for saving us" and Mayor Goodway added"And we think the Paw Patrol shall be the ally of the Team Rainbow" Alex Porter then showed up and said to Ryder " You passed the simulation!" Ryder, Skye, Chase and Marshall didn't get. So Glaz commanded Everyone to go out. They see Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Tracker, Ash, Tachanka, Pulse, Valkyrie, Buck and Blackbeard. they passed the Test and Six arrived and said to Ryder "You and the Paw Patrol shall help us at beck at call." Ryder said Yes and team rainbow retires at the Paw Patrol Military Base. A gift with a new operation The next day the Paw Patrol gets their new gear when they deploy. Glaz, Pulse, Ryder and Six Invented and modified the paw patrol pup packs with a decent role for breaching. support and attacking. With a new Operation Six calls Everest and Jake to head for Husdon Bay to disarm the bomb. The Other Pups along with Ryder are going with Glaz and Pulse to the lookout kill house to test their weapons. Their Involvement to Siege is just begin Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers